Friends forever
by Twilightlover2004
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since preschool and have lived beside each other ever since. Will their feiendship be able to pass through all the hardships in life? Follow Edward and Bella through an amazing friendship. ALL HUMAN.
1. chapter 1

The rest of the story will be when they are older, I just wanted to go on ahead and write down how they met...

A first meeting:

"Daaaddd. " I whined. "Shhh. Bella, it's your first day of preschool. Your going to have so much fun. " Charlie said.

I knew it was a lost fight then. I sighed and turned towards preschool. It was so big though, and I was so little.

"Bye Bells. I love you. " Charlie said.

"I love you to daddy." I said, walking towards the school with my unicorn backpack.

My hair was in pigtail braids, but not very good ones because Charlie did them himself. I was wearing a new pink shirt and blue leggings.

"Hello. You must be Isabella. I'm Mrs. Cope. Are you excited!" little old lady asked.

"No. " I whimpered.

She chuckled just a little.

"It's okay. You're new here. So is everybody else. You'll get used to it soon enough." she said.

"Okay. And Mrs. Cope?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"Call me Bella. " I said.

She smiled. "Okay. Bella it is. " she said.

She let me off to play with all the other kids. All the other strangers.

I walked to a table and sit down with a coloring book in crayons by myself. I figured I could color Dad a picture for later.

I picked a picture of a puppy.

I hadn't sit by myself for long before the chair beside me moved.

"Hello?" a small smooth voice asked shyly.

"Hi. " I whispered as I looked up into bright green eyes.

"I'm Edward. " The little boy said.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Isabella. But you can call me Bella. " I said.

He smiled. "Can I color to?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Bella. Are we going to be best friends?" he asked after a minute. We had been coloring the same picture.

"Sure. Forever." I promised. He smiled and hugged me.

I was not expecting it so I hugged him back.

"Children." Mrs. Cope sang.

Everyone went to the carpet in the center of the room. I took the seat next to Edward, and a little brown haired girl sat on his other side.

"You wanna be best friends?" she asked him in a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I'm already best friends with Bella. " he whispered back.

I smiled at the girl and waved politely. She scowled.

"Okay everyone. We will introduce ourselves to everyone. " she said.

I sort of zoned out as she went around all 14 students.

I caught that a little hyper ball of energy who was literally bouncing in place was Alice, Edwards twin sister. The girl beside Edward was Jessica. And a very large kid was Emmet.

My little head couldn't remember many people. Afterwards Alice bounce up to me.

"Hi. I'm Alice. You've already met my brother Edward. This is my boyfriend Jasper." she paused and motioned to a small blonde boy beside her. "We're gonna get married some day. Right Jazzy?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

At the end of the day Charlie came and picked me up.

"Hey daddy!" I said, smiling.

"Looks like pre-k grew on ya. " he said smiling.

I smiled back. "I made a new best friend today!" I said, excited.

"Oh did you! What's their name?" He asked.

"Edward." I said proudly. Edward parents had picked him up first.

"Hmm. Bella that sound like a guy's name. " he said.

I giggled. "It _is_ dad." I said. He smiled.

"My baby's growing up so fast. " he said.

"Dad. Come on. " I whined.

He smiled and buckled me in.

I didn't know it then but my friendship with Edward was just starting.

 **Okay. So next Chapter will be in middle school. Than high school for a while, then college than end story.**


	2. I'll keep you safe

"Bella!" Edward called.

I smiled and turned to my best friend. "Yes Eddie?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes and fake glared. "Don't call me that _Isabella_." he growled.

I laughed. "Sorry. " I said.

He laughed. "So anyway. You wanna come over and study later?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I ain't got nothing better to do. Why not?" I asked.

He smiled a breathtaking smile.

Did he know what he did to me. I swear I was in love with him since pre-k.

"Hey. " a nasal voice said from the street. Jessica.

"Hello. " Edward muttered, obviously not interested.

"You wanna hang out later Eddie?" she asked.

She was crazy to actually think he liked being called that.

"No. I'm with Bella. And don't call me that." he said.

"Aw come on. You'll have so much fun with me. " she said, batting her eyelashes.

"I doubt it. You couldn't be more fun than my best friend. " Edward said.

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Bella where'd you get those ugly shoes?" she asked.

"Your mom's drug dealer." I said, taking a step towards her.

I've loved Edward since day one and hated her.

She rolled her eyes again, but walked off.

"Bella. You do know she's probably getting her group to get you back?" Edward asked.

"Who cares. You can save me. " I said.

"Bella, I was raised not to hit girls though." he said.

"Yeah. Not human girls. " I muttered.

He chuckled.

"Bella. You're crazy. Now let's go study. I'll keep you safe. Promise. " he said.

I smiled, knowing it was the truth.


End file.
